Christmas Party
by vicatron
Summary: Sequel to 'Christmas Eve Dinner'- Yuri - Nanoha/Fate, Alisa/Suzuka, Einhart/Vivio, Ginga/Nove, will add more as the story progresses if I don't forget.
1. Nanoha x Fate

**Christmas Party**

**By: Vicatron**

**Chapter 1**

A/N: This is a sequal to my last story 'Christmas Eve Dinner', I already have the first two chapters done and I plan on it being five or six chapters long. I've had this story idea for months and have been writting a sentence or two about every week, with large spaces of doing nothing inbetween them. Needless to say I keep forgetting what I write and have to reread it, so yeah. I predict this story will be finished next year with no determined date on when I upload the next chapter. Hopefully I don't forget about it and it never gets finished because the worst thing for me is I read a story online and find out it hasn't been updated in years. If you want to you can nag at me to hurry the story but I doubt it will help much. Finally I do not own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and what not. Hope I didn't forget anything, if I did oh well.

The bed was warm, no doubt about that. So the last thing Fate wanted to do was leave it, she felt like the happiest women alive. She is married to the love of her life with a wonderful daughter, and now a retired Enforcer and about to be a certain combat instructor's assistant. While she did love her job, she loved her family more, but she did promise Hayate that she would help if the need arises.

She snuggled up into the red walnut colored hair, its sweet strawberry scent soothing her back to sleep. But a shift in the bed and the disappearance of her body pillow made Fate open her eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you Fate? I'm going to start making breakfast, so you can go back to sleep if you want."

Fate, even though groggy, had a small frown, "But I want my body pillow back." The whiney tone of Fate's voice amused Nanoha.

"So I'm a body pillow am I?" She asked her wife teasingly. To which Fate nodded her head. Nanoha giggled before she replied, "How about you use this one instead?" She lifted Vivio, who was previously clinging to Fate's back, and placed her in front of Fate where she reattached to Fate still fast asleep.

"Not as good as my previous, but this body pillow will do." She answered kissing her daughter on the top of her head.

"While you rest, I'll start breakfast. I'll wake you when it's done." She informed Fate before kissing her and Vivio.

While Nanoha would have loved staying in bed with the two she loved most, she knew that she would need to get up not only to prepare breakfast but to finish the food for the party later. As she gathered the ingredients for omelets as she imagined the party that would start in a few hours.

Lindy was to give her parents a lift from Earth along with Suzuka and Alisa. _It had been four months since she last saw them, it was durring her parent's anniversary so she decided to surprise them with a gift. Since Fate was busy she brought Vivio along with her, who loved to be spoiled by her grandparents, she slept through the flight but woke up upon arrival. When she arrived at her old home only her brother and sister were there so after about two minutes Nanoha was already being pestered by her sister, Miyuki, to play with Vivio. Her brother, Kyouya, advised Nanoha to visit Suzuka and Alisa since she didn't return to Earth often and assured her it would be fine and he would watch Vivio while she was out._

_Suzuka still lived in her family's mansion and was the co owner and manager to Alisa's restaurant, it wasn't large but had a friendly atmosphere. It reminded Nanoha of the diners she went to when she was younger, she enjoyed her visit to her friends' restaurant, there were few diners in Mid Chicila that had decent food. Finishing her light lunch she asked to see the waitress's manager, the young waitress asked if anything was wrong, to which Nanoha informed that there wasn't._

_She was hesitant to retrieve her manager, either she was scared of Alisa, which was reasonable considering how often she yelled when Nanoha last saw her, or feared she did something wrong. After many attempts to discourage the customer, and Nanoha's determined yet friendly tone, she gave in and decided to retrieve her manager._

_When Nanoha spotted Alisa exiting from the back of the restaurant her face was in a frown, angry to be disturbed and irritated that she would most likely have to deal with a complaint. But as soon as she laid her eyes on Nanoha she smiled yelling her name and hugging her. Alisa's loud voice caught many stares from those dining but she didn't care, it had been months since she saw one of her best friends._

_"Nanoha, I didn't know you were coming back to Japan! How are you?" She asked excitedly glad to see her again. _

_"I'm great. You look like you just woke up though Alisa." Nanoha commented smiling at how wrinkled her clothes were. _

_"Heh heh, one second Suzuka is in the back, let me get her so we can catch up." Alisa replied evading the question and heading back to retrieve her co manager._

_Eventually Alisa returned with Suzuka, Nanoha noticed that she too appeared to have just gotten up and got dress. "Nanoha it's good to see you, is Fate with you today?" Suzuka asked. _

_"No, Fate is on a mission, but I brought Vivio with me, she's being watch by Kyouya and Miyuki. If you want I can bring her over if you're not too busy."_

_"That would be great, wouldn't it Alisa?" commented Suzuka. _

_"Yeah, it seems she grow bigger each time we see her. How is she doing anyway?" Alisa asked her favorite mage. _

_"She's doing great, she even made a new friend about a month ago. They're almost inseparable." Nanoha smiled talking about her daughter._

_"So what do owe for this surprise visit Nanoha?" Suzuka asked. _

_"Oh, it's my parents' anniversary, but they're out so I decided to drop in." Nanoha answered. _

_"Oh that's what I forgot." Suzuka exclaimed. "When you see then give them this, is a coupon for two free meals." See told Nanoha as she pulled an envelope out._

_Conversation continued for almost half an hour before Nanoha decided to return. It was about noon so she doubted her parents would be back so soon, knowing that she headed downtown to window shop. How she missed the walks around town when she was younger here with Fate, the walks during winter when the snowfall was illuminated by the rays from the moon._

_Just the thought of her wife made time pass faster, to Nanoha one minute it was ten past noon, the next it was half till two. She hurried home to find her parents entertaining Vivio with smiles on everyone's faces. "Nanoha, it's good to see you." Momoko commented at Nanoha's entrance._

_"It's good to see you to mom, dad." She replied hugging her mother then father. "Here's a coupon from Suzuka and Alisa, it's good for two free meals." she informed handing over the coupon. _

_"We'll be sure to thank them later, won't we Shiro."_

_"Of course, how about we go there for dinner to thank them?" He asked his wife. _

_"That's a great idea, would you like to join us Nanoha?" She asked her daughter. "Sorry, but I need to back before it's tomorrow and the time zones here and there are different, so we can only stay for about another one and a half hours."_

_So for the next hour and a half they reminisced about their lives until it was time for Nanoha to depart, after the goodbyes and hugs Nanoha was given a box of the café's pastries for Vivio, Fate and Herself. There she thanked her mother and was then transferred to a TSAB ship along with Vivio in the blink of an eye._

Nanoha's memory ended there as she finish Vivio's omelet, now the that their omelets were completed it was time to wake up her wife and the other "body pillow" as Fate called her this morning. Just as she expected Fate was back to sleep, it was a shame to wake up Fate when she looked so peaceful, but today was a busy day and she knew it. So she pulled the covers of both of them and gave them a wakeup call.

"Breakfast time." Nanoha sang out, getting the two figures in the bed to sir. Fate stretched her arms above her head then opened her eyes. First staring at Nanoha then at Vivio, who slowly waking up and wiping the drowsiness out of her eyes, then back to her wife, a smile on Fate's face the whole time. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Fate, it's time for breakfast. You too Vivio." Vivio slowly rose up in the bed trying to figure out where she was until it hit her.

"It's Christmas!" She exclaimed at the realization. "Can I open my presents? Can I?" she asked her mothers.

"After breakfast Vivio." Fate answered her daughter getting up so she could give her wife a morning kiss.

"OK!" was the only reply before she shot down the stairs to the dinning table so she could finish her breakfast as soon as possible.

"Well someone is excited." Nanoha commented with alight giggle.

"It is Christmas, so what is for breakfast beautiful?" Fate asked.

"Only an omelet Fate. After all I'm sure there will be plenty of food with every coming over. I know for a fact that my parents are bringing three cakes over as well as pastries." Nanoha informed her while walking down the stairs with Fate in tow, she couldn't wait for the day to get going.


	2. Alisa x Suzuka

**Christmas Party**

**By: Vicatron**

**Chapter 2**

"Got all of the presents Suzuka?"

Suzuka recounted the presents in the multiple bags silently before replying. "Yes, and do you have all our belongings Alisa?" She asked in return.

"Of course I do, I double checked last night. Now let's get to the café, we should be leaving soon and we can't be late now can we."

"Right, let's go!" Suzuka exclaimed ready to see her friends. The walk to the Takamachi's café was not long, but their anticipation made it seem all the longer. When they arrived, just as they expected, everyone was ready to depart.

"Good morning you two, Lindy just arrived a minute ago. So if you are ready we can go anytime." Momoko informed both girls.

"We're ready to go aren't we Suzuka?" Alisa asked.

"Of course." Suzuka replied happily.

It was then that Lindy walked into the room. "It's good to see you two again, the last time I saw both of you it was at Nanoha's and Fate's wedding. How are you?" Lindy asked them, remembering them from back when Fate entered school alongside with Nanoha, they grew since then, emotionally, maturely and physically.

"We're well, thanks for asking." Suzuka answered.

"Well it seems we're all ready, so why don't we depart. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting." Lindy informed, to which everyone nodded and were then transported to the Arthra where Lindy's son and daughter in law waited.

"Good morning everyone!" Amy exclaimed when they materialized on deck, where everyone replied with their own greeting.

"So, how long will it wake to reach Mid?" Suzuka asked hoping either Amy or Lindy would answer.

"Ah, that's right none of you has ever been on a TSAB ship have you? Follow me and I'll show you around. Oh, and to answer your question we'll be there in one and a half hours." Amy replied to her moving her hand in a 'follow' notion.

When they arrived at the bridge they awed at the sight before them. Out of the windows were not the black emptiness of space and the dots of stars that they expected, but instead it was a fury of colors ranging most of the color spectrum. Amy only smiled as she watched their faces, they looked like every other recruit that had gotten on a ship for the first time, much like herself when she was a recruit.

"Shall I show you where to set your bags for the trip?" Lindy asked the group snapping them back to reality.

Momoko was first to react, "Yes please." Followed be the nods from the rest of the group. For the rest of the trip Lindy talked with the Takamachis in the mess hall while Alisa and Suzuka talked to Amy and her husband on the bridge. One and a half hour passed in what seemed like ten minutes as they chatted, reminiscing on the past and ideas on the future.

Upon arrival at Mid Lindy wished the crew a happy holidays before everyone left for their leave. It didn't take long to reach Nanoha's house but when they arrived they were greeted by Signum, frown on her face, antlers on head and both unison devices sitting near the top of them.

With large smiles they greeted the new arrivals "Welcome to the party, shoes off and presents upstairs in the host's room." Then they promptly dropped off the antlers and flew away leaving Signum shaking her head.

"They're too young for eggnog."

Scanning the new arrivals from her spot buried in the snow she smiled, another victim. She raised from her frozen tomb, snowballs in hand, and with pinpoint accuracy nailed two of them right in the back of the neck causing the snow to fall into their shirts.

"Ahhh, HAYATE! Come back here!" Alisa yelled as she gave chase to the now fleeing Commander. "Let's see how you like it! Quit running you… you..."

"'You' what Alisa." Hayate asked laughing like a little child. "You going to put snow in my clothes? My barrier jacket keeps me warm." She teased before being tripped and falling face first into the snow allowing Alisa to catch her, put her in a head lock and rub her fist into her skull as hard as she could.

"No fair Suzuka, Alisa, no teaming up on me." Hayate whined struggling to escape Alisa's wrath and failing miserably.

"Come on now girls, it's Christmas." Lindy voiced out, "Alisa, Suzuka you should change your shirts before you get a cold. Hayate you had your fun, now go inside and enjoy yourself while behaving yourself."

"Yes ma'am." Responded Hayate sadly, before speaking to herself. "What could I do inside to get some laughs?"

Signum held the door open alowing Lindy, Chrono, Amy, Alisa, Suzuka and the Takamachis in, all of whom removed their shoes as prompted. Alisa and Suzuka offered to carry the gifts upstairs since they had to change in the bathroom anyway.

"Man, those were heavy." Alisa commented as she set down one of the large boxes filled with smaller wrapped boxes, Suzuka following right behind her. "Here, let me." She said grabbing Suzuka's box and setting it on top of the one she just placed down.

Suzuka sighed, "I could have done it you know."

"I know but…" Alisa paused to think of an answer but Suzuka spoke first.

"Come on let's get changed. The bathroom is right here." She opened the door and admitted Alisa before herself. Both removed their shirts and Suzuka searched their bag for a dry set that would hopefully stay dry. But before she found any, a pair of arms encircled her waist and soft lips met her nape. Suzuka moaned, she loved it but, "A…Alisa, not now someone mig-"

But she was cut off as she was spun around and pulled into a loving embrace as their lips crashed together. Her previous train of thought was derailed as her mind was filled with thoughts of Alisa and nothing else.

Unfortunately for them, neither of them locked the door and where interrupted as it opened. "Ah…sorry I didn't know you were in her Alisa, Suzuka. I'll…I'll leave you be." Nanoha mumbled quickly before shutting the door. That effectively reddened their already red cheeks and ended their intimate moment. They quickly put on dry shirts and went to seek out their childhood friend before she got the idea they would be staying in the bathroom.

**Author's Note:** Thanks to all who are read and review, it's surprising how happy a single review can make me, I thank you all for the support. And during the flashback scene in the first chapter, if you haven't guessed by now, Alisa and Suzuka looked like they just got dressed because they were board and it was a slow day with work so they decided to entertain themselves. Tune in next chapter, it will be out...sometime...


	3. Einhart x Vivio

**Christmas Party**

**By: Vicatron**

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Suzuka, how've you been?" Hayate asked as she rested her arm on one of her shoulders.

"Better now that we changed our clothes." Alisa answered for them. "Glad to see that you matured." She said sarcastically.

"Same to you." Hayate replied happily. "Herd the two of you got caught in the bathroom. So how long have you been together, and why haven't you told me about it?"

"Where did you hear that?" Suzuka asked as if she was talking about the weather.

Hayate grinned. "From my spies of course." Alisa slapped her on the back of the head. "Fine, sheesh. Agito told me." Hayate answered as she rubbed her head.

"Agito looked a bit tipsy to me." Alisa told Hayate. "She might be drunk."

"Ah, my dear Alisa. If you were a proper mage you woul-" Hayate paused as her mind processed what she just said. "I wonder."

"What is it Hayate?" Suzuka asked with interest.

"Me and Nanoha-" Hayate started.

"Nanoha and I" Alisa corrected.

"Me and Nanoha" Hayate repeated to Alisa's annoyance. "are both great mages and we came from Earth. I wonder if you two have any magical potential."

"Oh, and how would we test this?" Suzuka asked both amused and slightly excited over it.

"That's simple." Hayate answered. "All we need is any device, we could use my Tome of the Night Sky. So how about it?"

Alisa and Suzuka turned to the other, and with a smile they both shrugged. "Sure why not."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Ding-Dong_, the bell rang again announcing the arrival of another guest.

"Hello?" Signum greeted as she opened the door. "Ah, welcome to Takamachi's Party. Please come in Stratos."

"Thank you." Einhart said as she took in her surroundings. The decorations littered all over, the large evergreen barely missing the ceiling, all the people and of course the warm atmosphere. It was almost overwhelming.

"If you're looking for Vivio she's out back making a snowman. I'm sure she will be glad to see you." Signum informed, snapping Einhart out of her trance.

"Ah, thank you." She repeated before she left out the front door and went around the house, so not to track snow inside. Upon turning the corner of the house she was greeted with the sight of two girls, and a tall man helping form the snowman.

The first girl, the one she came to see, wore a light pink jacket with a matching knitted hat. The second girl dawned a white jacket and had two braids of her red hair dangling from her head. Finally the man, his body warmed by his grey trench coat, but even so his furry blue ears were exposed to the chilly winter air.

"Ein!" Vivio exclaimed. "Want to help?"

Even if Einhart was not a big fan of winter, spending time with Vivio made it worth being outside in her least favorite season.

"Zafria! Help me move this." Vita ordered as she pushed a large ball of snow half her size towards another even larger ball of snow.

Zafria did as he was instructed, carefully lifting it so it would break apart, and placed it upon the larger compact ball of snow.

"Help me make its head Ein." Vivio said as she started forming a snowball that would eventually become the final sphere needed.

"Alright." Einhart replied happily.

"I'm gonna get the carrot, be right back." Vita announced as she made her way inside leaving the others to complete the preparations of the snowman.

"How are you Einhart?" Zafria asked as he walked over to the two saints. "This will be the first Christmas you spend with others am I right?"

"Um, I'm fine. A bit cold but other than that I'm well. And you're right, this will be my first time I celebrate Christmas with anyone." Einhart replied slightly embarrassed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before?" Zafria asked.

"I normally trained like any other day. There wasn't anything I…" Einhart pause, her eyes getting that far way look. "Cake… I used to get cake on Eves and have it for Christmas. It was never sweet enough but it was delicious." The smile on her face showed how fond she was of the memory, one of the few times during the year she indulged herself.

"Don't worry Ein." Vivio butted in. "We'll make this the best Christmas you ever had."

Einhart smiled. _'It already is Vi. You're here.' _

"If you want, you can ask for a spar." Zafria said. "To make you more comfortable, but I won't go easy on you." Zafria informed flashing a gleam of his fang.

"Maybe later." Einhart answered smiling.

"Hurry it up!" Vita yelled as she returned. "I want to finish this before the Christmas special is on."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So Testarossa, you cook?" Signum asked with a slight smirk as they both chopped away at vegetables for various dishes.

"I thought your wife cooked all your meals." Fate countered with a knowing smile.

"Touché." Signum responded.

"So, I'd say that we are matched in our culinary skills." Fate answered as she finished. "Guess that means we should leave the rest to our wives."

"Agreed. By the way your mother has already arrived, as well as Suzuka, Alisa and your in-laws."

"Yes I saw mother already, she told me that Shari is working on making some new device for us. Not to be rude but I would only ever use Bardiche." Fate said as she began to leave the kitchen. "I had him since I was young an-AHH!" She yelled in a raised voice as she tripped over a broom that had fallen over. She reached her arm to grab the table only to grab a light cardboard box, sending it to the floor. Luckily Signum, with the reflexes she had, grabbed her other arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Signum asked.

"Yeah." She answered with a sigh following it. "But the cake isn't."

Indeed the cake did not survive the harrowing fall, its being splattered against the wooden floor.

It was that instant that Zafria entered the kitchen, attracted by the yell he heard after finishing in the washroom. "Both of you alright?" he asked before setting his eyes on the remnants of the once delectable cake.

"We're fine." Fate replied. "I hate to do this, especially since she could be enjoying herself, but could you ask Momoko to bake another cake?"

Zafria smiled. "I'll ask her, but don't worry I think I know a way to let her enjoy baking that cake." And before either could ask he was out the door.

**Author's Note:** Man I'm a slow writer, or it might be that I was playing Borderlands 2 on my Xbox for days after it came out(September 18), but it's actually both. Anyway I noticed that the line of – I had in the previous chapter was not present I am going to use X-X-X from now on. Anyway this chapter was mainly meant to revolve around the Yagumi (Yagami? Oh well, translations what are you going to do) family but it feels like it was mostly revolving around Einhart. :P So I named this chapter 'Einhart x Vivio', instead of 'Yagumi Family'. Next Chapter, The Nakajimas and Teana, see you soon.


	4. Ginga x Nove

**Christmas Party**

**By: Vicatron**

**Chapter 4**

"Momoko-san." Zafria said grabbing her attention away from the two unison devices that were currently dancing with Kris.

"Ah, Zafria right?" She asked confident in her memory.

"Glad to know you haven't forgotten." He replied. "There was an accident in the kitchen, everyone is fine but one of your cakes got destroyed, Fate regrettably ask you to bake another but don't worry I got you a helper."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

Vivio popped out from behind Zafria at that moment and exclaimed "Obaasan! I'm ganna help you bake it!"

Momoko smiled and picked up her granddaughter lifting her above her head. "You want to help me bake a cake do you?"

The girl in question only bobbed her head up and down.

Momoko set her back down before heading to the kitchen, granddaughter in tow. "So? What flavor should we make it?"

Ding-Dong the bell ringed. "I'll get it." Shamal informed making her way towards the front door. As she turned the knob she fell back in shock as Sein burst through the door. (Technically she just leaned through the door using her IS, Deep Diver.)

"Merry Christmas!" she yelled. "Hi Shamal, I was hoping to get Hayate." She then proceeded to walk inside (the door still closed) and help Shamal up.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Sein." Shamal admitted taking controlled breaths in order to slow down her racing heart.

"Sorry, well since I'm here I'll get the door." She apologized. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Your father, now open the door." Genya answered, his voice slightly displeased with her antics.

Sein did as she was told letting them in. "Aw, I was hoping for carolers." She joked.

Shamal grabbed Genya's offered hand and allowed him to lift her to her feet. "Thanks, I see your girls are still a handful." The comment enticed a small laugh from him.

"Yes they are, and I'm starting to believe that the older they grow the harder they'll be to handle."

"We're not that bad." Sein pouted.

"Really?" Shamal asked in her motherly tone she used with Hayate. "What was that you did a minute ago?"

"What?! It's Christmas!" She replied. The stern look she got from her father was enough for Sein to get the hint. "Fine, I'll be a good girl."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Nanoha-san!" Subaru exclaimed as she dashed into the kitchen. "Guess what!"

"Oh, what is it?" Nanoha inquired as instructed by her former student, fully aware that she would be told no matter what.

"Ginga is engaged!"

"Oh wow, I didn't know she was seeing anyone. Is she engaged with anyone we know?" She asked the ecstatic girl as she dried her hands on a rag.

Subaru nodded "It's Nove!"

"Ah, so that's why Nove moved out." Nanoha voiced out in understanding as she connected the dots of Nove's actions.

"Ginga said she's going to move in with her after the New Year starts. When do you think the wedding we be?" Subaru asked. "Do you think I'll be a bride's maid? What flavor do you think the cake will be? What-"

"Subaru." Teana interrupted. "You're rambling again. And I'm sure if you want to know you could ask her. I understand your enthusiasm but Ginga told us that she plans on telling everyone at dinner, so you don't need to tell everyone."

"But Tia, Ginga's getting married. I want to talk about it." Subaru whined.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So Einhart, how are you?" Deed asked

"I'm fine, how is your work at the church?" Einhart asked in return.

"It is well, Carim and Schach have been busy but they are glad that her majesty has a good friend like you to keep an eye on her." Deed answered in return as she shooed away some flies from a tray of cookies.

"Thank you, but sometimes it feels like she's the one keeping an eye on me." Einhart answered honestly.

"Yeah." Sein butted in. "Vivio likes to make everyone smile, always thinking of everyone else."

Deed nodded her head in agreement.

"Well if you need me I'll be outside." Sein said as if randomly.

Grabbing her jacket and boots she made her way outside. In the backyard she took a quick glance around only to see a snowman. "She's here somewhere." Sein told herself. Smiling she took another, closer look, at the trees.

There, near the top of the leafless tree, sat a girl with purple hair. "Hey Lu, how long have you been up there?" She asked ask she jumped from branch to branch till she was sitting on a branch not too far away.

"How did you know I was here?" Lutecia asked with a smile while kicking her legs slowly through the air.

"I saw your Insekts flying around downstairs, I'm surprised Deed didn't notice when she took a swing at them." Sein answered. "So what are you doing up here? And does anyone know that you're here?"

"I'm relaxing." Lutecia answered. "It's nice here, you should have been here at dawn when the sun peeked over the horizon. It wasn't as nice as the one on Carnaaji but a change of scenery is nice."

After a few seconds of silence Sein repeated her question that was not answered. "So does anyone know you're here?"

"You know I'm here." Lutecia answered simply.

Sein smiled at the answer she received and laughed. "So, see anything interesting with your Insekts?"

"I saw Nanoha's two friends from Earth kissing in the bathroom before they got interrupted."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So, there any reason you two are using me as a seat?" Nove asked as she sat on the couch.

"Hey, don't move that much! I almost fell off!" Agito yelled at her.

"We're tired." Rein stated with a yawn following.

"Yeah, so quit moving." Agito finish as she closed her eyes and started sleeping on one of Nove's shoulders while Rein followed her led on her other shoulder. '_Tired, what could they have possibly done to be tired already?'_ Nove wondered.

"I see you're as popular as ever." Ginga teased. "Want me to find Hayate so she can babysit them?"

"It would be nice to see her be responsible, but you don't have to. After all they aren't too heavy." Nove replied.

"Too bad." Ginga countered cheerfully. "I want to rest my head on your shoulders so I'll find Hayate." With a swift kiss to the top of her head Ginga was off in search of the commander, leaving Nove with a soft smile.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Double A, not bad." Hayate said looking at the readings. "Of course that's just raw magic potential but I'm sure with just basic training that you would easily be qualified as a rank B mage. With more advance training I'm sure you could meet your potentials."

"So we could actually become mages?" Alisa asked skeptical, while Suzuka sat not too far away in quiet excitement.

"Of course, all you need is a device, preferably a custom one, and training, although if you want the best training you'll need survive Nanoha's brutal lessons. And it would be easier to train you if you two decided to move to Mid, but then you would need a place to live as well as Mid's currency. But-" Hayate rambled as she imagined the process of having them move.

Thankfully for the two girls Hayate was cut off as the door opened and Ginga poked her head in. "Ah Hayate, there you are. Would you mind keeping an eye on your little angle and devil."

"What are they doing?" Hayate asked getting up off the floor that Alisa and her were sitting on.

"Sleeping on Nove." She answered as if the occurrence was common place.

Hayate sighed "We'll continue later alright Suzuka, Alisa?"

Both nodded as Hayate left, leaving Ginga with them.

"So?" Ginga asked. "Are you planning to move here?"

"What?" Suzuka asked confused.

"I might have only caught the end of the conversation by it sounded like you were going to move here." Ginga answered.

Both girls looked at the other before Alisa spoke up. "We're not sure. We have many things to consider."

**Authors Note: **At the end of the last chapter I was surprised to see how many of the reviews wanted to know how Zafria was going to convince Momoko to bake another cake. Let's be honest, she would of baked another one even if Zafria didn't get Vivio to help, but I'm sure she enjoyed being with her granddaughter.

Even though there wasn't much romance between Ginga and Nove this chapter I still named this chapter after them, after all, all of my previous chapter 'names' were two names, so I kept up my pattern for now. Now that everyone has arrived it's time for the food and presents shortly after, tune in next chapter.

Sorry it took me about a month to update, I've been distracted. (Video games, speaking of which Halo 4 comes out soon.)

What do you think of the new pic for the story? I thought that the previous one was a bit bland, and the new one makes me think of winter. Using your finger on the foggy windows to draw, write or see outside. I love winter, too bad there hasn't been much snow for the previous years.

Obaasan = Grandmother (according to the internet)


End file.
